elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gremio de Magos (Morrowind)
[[Archivo:Gremio de Magos.PNG|thumb|Insignia del Gremio de Magos en Morrowind.]] El Gremio de Magos es una asociación que reúne a los mayores instruidos en magia de Morrowind: hechiceros, místicos y toda clase de magos son bienvenidos al gremio, que trata de ayudar a los que quieren mejorar su uso de la magia mientras respeten sus reglas. Trasfondo El Gremio se basa en la investigación y conservación de información y fuentes acerca de la magia para el beneficio de los ciudadanos de Tamriel. Si un miembro del gremio mata o lastima a otro será inmediatamente expulsado de este. El gremio está liderado por el archimago Trebonius Artorius; también hay un administrador en cada una de las sedes de Páramo de Vvarden entre los más respetados y de mayor rango del gremio. Para ingresar al Gremio de Magos se debe ser muy inteligente y tener gran voluntad, ser experto o instruido en las artes mágicas de Destrucción, Alteración, Misticismo e Ilusión. Unirse al Gremio de Magos Para acceder al Gremio de Magos habrá que hablar con el administrador de alguna de las sedes que el gremio tiene en Páramo de Vvarden: *Edwinna Elbert en el Gremio de Magos de Ald'ruhn. *Ranis Athrys en el Gremio de Magos de Balmora. *Folms Mirel en el Gremio de Magos de Caldera. *Eslizón en la Sombra de un Árbol, en el Gremio de Magos de Sadrith Mora, en el Pabellón Carcayú. *Trebonius Artorius, en el Gremio de Magos de Vivec, en el Barrio extranjero. Habilidades Para avanzar entre los rangos del gremio, se favorecerán las siguientes habilidades: *Alquimia. *Misticismo. *Ilusión. *Alteración. *Destrucción. *Encantar. Rangos # Asociado (Associate) # Aprendiz (Apprentice) # Oficial (Joruneyman) # Evocador (Evoker) # Conjurador (Conjurer) # Mago (Magician) # Brujo (Warlock) # Hechicero (Wizard) # Maestro hechicero (Master Wizard) # Archimago (Arch-Mage) Miembros Líder *Trebonius Artorius. Administradores *Edwinna Elbert (Ald'ruhn). *Ranis Athrys (Balmora). *Folms Mirel (Caldera). *Eslizón en la Sombra de un Árbol (Sadrith Mora). Otros *Ajira. *Estirdalin. *Galbedir. *Marayn Dren. *Masalinie Merian. *Sharn gra-Muzgob. *Anarenen. *Erranil. *Heem-La. *Manis Virmaulese. *Movis Darys. *Orrent Geontene. *Tanar Llervi. *Tremona Maren. *Vala Catraso. *Emelia Duronia. *Eraamion. *Ernand Thierry. *Medila Indaren. *Craetia Jullalian. *Flacassia Fauseius. *Janand Maulinie. *Malven Romori. *Sirilonwe. *Tiram Gadar. *Arielle Phiencel. *Dabienne Mornardl. *Iniel. *Procyon Nigilius. *Tusamircil. *Uleni Heleran. Misiones Balmora (Ajira) #''Cuatro tipos de setas (Four Types of Mushrooms).'' #''La gema de alma falsa'' (Fake Soul Gem). #''Cuatro tipos de flores'' (Four Types of Flowers) #''El cuenco cerámico'' (Ceramic Bowl). #''Informes robados'' (Stolen Reports). #''Recupera el Bastón de Magnus'' (Recover the Staff of Magnus) #''El anillo del brujo'' (Warlock's Ring). Balmora (Ranis Athrys) #''Recluta a Llarar Bereloth. #Las cuotas de Manwe'' (Manwe's Dues). #''Entrenamiento no autorizado'' (Unsanctioned Training). #''Escolta a Itermerel'' (Escort Itermerel). #''Mata al nigromante Tashpi Ashibael'' (Kill Necromancer Tashpi Ashibael). #''Pilla a un espía'' (Catch a Spy). Ald'ruhn (Edwinna Elbert) #''Las crónicas de Nchuleft'' (The Chronicles of Nchuleft). #''Una poción de Eslizón en la Sombra de un Árbol'' (A Potion from Skink-in-Tree's-Shade). #''Roba el Chimarvamidium'' (Steal Chimarvamidium). #''La choza de Hulee'' (Huleen's Hut). #''Devuelve el Chimarvamidium'' (Return Chimarvamidium). #''Un tubo dwemer de Arknthunch-Sturdumz (Dwemer Tube from Arkngthunch-Sturdumz).'' #''Expedición a Nchuleftingth'' (Nchuleftingth Expedition). #''Planos del escarabajo en Mzuleft'' (Scarab Plans in Mzuleft). #''Bethamez. Sadrith Mora (Eslizón en la Sombra de un Árbol) #Escolta a Tenyeminwe. #Vampiros en Páramo de Vvarden, vol. 3'' (Vampires of Vvardenfell, Vol II). #''Reunirse con una mujer sabia'' (Meeting with a Wise Woman). #''Mata a la nigromante Telura Ulver'' (Kill Necromancer Telura Ulver). #''El alma de un gul de ceniza'' (Ash Ghoul Soul). #''Los papeles de Galur Rithari (Galur Rithari's Papers).'' Vivec (Trebonius Artorius) #''El misterio de los enanos'' (Mystery of the Dwarves). #''Mata a los consejeros Telvanni'' (Kill the Telvanni Councilors). Otras *''El bastón de un mago'' (A Wizard's Staff). *''Archimago'' (Arch-Mage). *''¡NO soy un nigromante!'' (I'm NOT a Necromancer!). Apariciones * . * . * . * . * . * . * . de:Magiergilde (Morrowind) en:Mages Guild (Morrowind) fr:Guilde des Mages (Morrowind) pl:Gildia Magów (Morrowind) ru:Гильдия магов (Morrowind) uk:Гільдія магів (Morrowind) Categoría:Gremio de Magos Categoría:Morrowind: Gremio de Magos